Gekidasa Daze!
by Asha.Kagha
Summary: Ketika Ryoma berhenti main tenis kecuali menjadi lawan tanding Nanjiroh, dan ketika Shishido Ryo berhenti menanggapi gurauan yang dilontarkan oleh teman satu tim-nya karena dia sendiri berpikir kalau itu semua (mungkin) memang iya. ShishidoX(Fem)Ryoma. High-School Romance.
1. Bagian 1 : Pertemuan Pertama

**Gekidasa Daze!**

**Prince of Tennis milik Konomi Takeshi**

**Bagian 1 : Pertemuan Pertama**

* * *

><p>Bunyi bola tenis beradu dengan raket terdengar seperti ritme monoton yang menghipnotis. Di satu lapangan yang menghadap jalan, salah satu dari tiga lapangan <em>outdoor<em> yang dimiliki klub tersebut, orang-orang berkumpul dan mengobrol dengan suara rendah. Bahkan pertandingan di lapangan _outdoor _yang berhadapan dengan lapangan tersebut pun sempat terhenti—para pemainnya memutuskan menunda pertandingan mereka untuk menonton.

Shishido Ryo berdecak tak senang, seseorang menginjak kakinya. Walau memakai sepatu lapangan tentu saja jempol kakinya masih terasa sakit.

"Oh, sori,"

Si penginjak bergumam pelan. Menurut Shishido, tak ada niatan 'maaf' dari ekspresinya.

"Tch. Hati-hati," adalah jawaban yang dia pilih. Anak yang memakai topi Fila putih itu tak lebih tinggi dari bahunya, membalas dengan anggukan singkat lalu mengeloyor pergi tanpa menengok ke arahnya lagi. Shishido melihat kedua tangannya penuh dengan bawaan. Bahkan plastik belanjaan di tangan kirinya sobek di bagian bawah.

Dengusan di kanannya membuat Shishido menggumam galak, "Eh, Chotaro? Ketawa jangan ditahan lah!"

Bola menghantam pagar kawat dengan keras. Bekas hantamannya meninggalkan lekuk yang sangat ketara. Seseorang terpekik tertahan, terkejut, namun masih sanggup untuk menjerit jengkel, "Miura-san! Hati-hati dong! Kaget nih!"

Pemuda yang tengah bertanding di seberang lapangan hanya meringis sambil menundukkan kepala, lalu memasang tampang serius lagi. Tapi Shishido tak lagi mengawasi pertandingan karena anak yang tadi menginjak kakinya itu berhenti di tempat. Barang bawaan dari plastik yang sobek telah berceceran.

Anak itu menghela nafas panjang, meletakkan bawaan di tangan yang lain, lalu melepas topinya. Dia bergumam, "Aaah... panas!" sambil mengibaskan topi di depan wajah. Samasekali tidak memikirkan kaleng minuman dan botol pocari yang menggelinding di sekitar.

Shishido baru saja berpikir soal karma saat anak itu, pada akhirnya, membungkuk untuk memungut kaleng yang menggelinding paling jauh. Topinya telah dipakai serampangan menutupi kepala.

"Shishido-san?" Chotaro yang masih mengawasi pertandingan bertanya keheranan saat mendapati seniornya itu menungging di semak-semak belakang mereka. Muncul kembali dengan dua kaleng Fanta di tangan kiri.

"Lho?"

Shishido menunjuk dengan dagunya, "Punya dia," dan melangkah ke arah yang dia tunjuk.

Chotaro mengamati diam-diam saat partner _double_-nya itu menyerahkan hasil temuan pada anak bertopi Fila putih, lalu membungkuk memeriksa kantung plastik yang terbelah.

Sorakan keheranan mengalihkan perhatian Chotaro dari adegan tersebut. Wasit di lapangan berteriak geli, "_Game and match! _Miura Dean _kalah __empat__ game_ dari Atobe Keigo."

"Woi Azusa! Tak perlu diumumkan begitu lah."

"Kalah ya kalah..."

Bila saja Chotaro tidak teralihkan, dia akan melihat Shishido melepas jersey Hyotei-nya untuk menampung kaleng-kaleng minuman dan mengekor anak bertopi Fila putih tersebut ke area memancing.

* * *

><p>Kalau bisa membela diri, dia—Shishido Ryo, bukan termasuk orang yang peka-sosial ataupun perhatian, sampai-sampai mengajukan diri membawakan belanjaan anak yang tadi membuat jempol kakinya berdenyut nyeri. Apa yang dia lakukan saat ini murni karena kasihan.<p>

...dan lagi, demi titik hitam di bawah mata Atobe, tak ada yang membantu anak ini memunguti botol pocari kecuali dirinya! Ada apa dengan rasa kemanusiaan sekarang?!

Shishido hanya berharap tak ada anggota Hyotei yang memergokinya memakai _jersey_ klub untuk wadah kaleng-kaleng Fanta. Tidak, setelah dia akhirnya mendapatkan tempat di tim regular dengan susah payah. Shishido mengekor patuh pada navigator di depannya. Mereka masih saling mendiamkan sejak keluar dari area lapangan tenis padahal kolam pemancingan sudah di depan mata.

"Ryooommaa! Sini sini pindah ke sini!"

Seorang wanita melambaikan tangan dengan antusias. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk pohon paling rindang di agak jauh dari tepi kolam dimana set piknik lengkap dengan alas terpal, kotak-kotak bekal dan termos telah ditata. Wanita itu menyambut mereka, mengangguk sekali pada Shishido yang masih menenteng Jersey berisi kaleng-kaleng Fanta.

"Siapa ini, Ryoma? Temanmu?"

Ryoma, anak bertopi Fila putih menggeleng singkat, "Orang yang membantuku membawa belanjaan."

"Kalau bilang tadi 'kan kau bisa minta Nanako menemani!"

Lelaki yang tidur-tiduran santai di terpal piknik menyahut enteng, "Itu hukuman karena kalah main game."

Si wanita mendesah lelah, "Kalian berdua ini... Ah, terima kasih sudah membantu ya Kak. Baru mau makan siang, ayo ikut gabung saja!"

Shishido menolak halus tawaran tersebut. Dia tadi pergi tanpa ijin, rombongannya mungkin saat ini sedang mencari. Anak topi Fila putih yang bernama Ryoma itu mengambil kaleng-kaleng Fanta dari jersey-yang-berubah-jadi-keranjang-dadakan Shishido. Mendekap semua kaleng di salah satu lengan.

"Eh? Kok Fanta semua sih, Ryoma?"

"Tch. Makanya jangan suruh aku belanja. Ah, thanks ya... Kakak dari klub tenis Hyotei."

Shishido mengibaskan jersey-nya yang telah bebas kaleng, memakainya, lalu mengangguk pada si topi Fila putih sebelum berbalik arah. Baru akan memikirkan alasan kalau-kalau ada yang bertanya mengapa dia menghilang di tengah pertandingan Atobe (yang, seperti biasa, adalah produk kearoganan pemuda kaya itu), saat wanita yang menyambut mereka tadi berkata, "Ayahmu tahu kalau kau sedang haid? Sudah kubilang, jangan abaikan kram perut! Tak ada game lagi untuk hari ini!"

Shishido samar-samar mendengar si topi Fila putih menjawab, "Aku baru tahu akan sesakit ini."

"Ya, lagipula ini 'kan memang pertama kali buatmu. Sampai dirumah kubuatkan kompres air hangat deh..."

Shishido berhenti berjalan namun dia tak berani menoleh. Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dan itupun hanya berupa bisikan lemah, "...cewek?"


	2. Bagian 2

**Gekidasa Daze!**

**Prince of Tennis milik Konomi Takeshi**

**Bagian 2 : Orangtua Mana yang Memilih 'Ryoma' Sebagai Nama Anak Perempuan Mereka?**

* * *

><p>Echizen Ryoma mendengus keras dan menggunakan kaki untuk memantulkan bola tenis terakhir yang belum sempat dia kumpulkan. Dia menangkap bola tersebut dengan tangan yang tidak memegang keranjang sementara Karupin, kucing persia kesayangan keluarga Echizen, mengeong lemah di dekat kakinya.<p>

"Kalau kau menyesal, ikut mungutin dong!"

Karupin menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, ekor berkibas liar, lalu menghampiri bola terdekat. Hanya saja dia tidak membantu Ryoma mengumpulkan bola. Karupin berlarian menggelindingkan bola tersebut hingga berada jauh dari jangkauan. Ryoma mendesis jengkel dan mulai membereskan hasil kerusuhan hewan peliharaannya. Lagipula salahnya juga telah membiarkan satu keranjang penuh bola tenis tanpa pengawasan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ryoma menegakkan badan dan melihat sekitar lagi. Selain bola yang sekarang masih digelindingkan oleh Karupin, semua sudah terkumpul. Tinggal melepas net dan menyimpan tiang penyangga.

Ryoma menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam diam. Lapangan tenis di halaman belakang kuil mungkin suatu pemandangan langka. Ayahnya, Nanjiroh, mungkin adalah satu-satunya pekerja kuil yang berani meminta pemilik lahan untuk membangun lapangan olahraga di sisa tanah mereka. Mungkin juga satu-satunya penjaga kuil yang dulunya berprofesi sebagai atlit tenis profesional. Membongkar-pasang fasilitas lapangan itu sebenarnya sudah menjadi tugas rutin Ryoma. Walau pemilik lahan sudah setuju, namun lapangan tersebut harus 'dihilangkan' untuk sementara waktu bila kuil mengadakan suatu kegiatan. Alasan utama hal tesebut menjadi tugas rutin Ryoma adalah karena dia selalu kalah dalam pertandingan penentuan dengan Nanjiroh.

Lalu tadi karena agak sedikit kesal karena kalah dengan ayahnya, Ryoma melatih _service_ dan _carve_-nya sampai-sampai lupa pada Karupin yang bergerak mendekat mengincar sekeranjang penuh bola tenis...

Ryoma baru selesai melipat net saat seseorang menyapanya. Dia merasa mengenalnya namun tak ingat pernah bertemu dimana; seorang wanita yang bisa dikatakan tidak muda lagi, rambutnya panjang dikucir ekor-kuda.

"Halo. Tahu dimana Echizen Nanjiroh?"

Ryoma langsung mengangkat bahu, sekilas menatap pemuda berkacamata yang berjalan di belakang wanita itu.

"Dia nggak ada? Kudengar dari keluarganya kalau dia kerja disini."

Ryoma menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Ada kemungkinan Nanjiroh ke sini lagi? Eh, kenal orang yang kubicarakan 'kan?"

Kali ini Ryoma balas bertanya, "Sekarang jam berapa?"

Si pemuda berkacamata, setelah menerima lirikan tanya dari wanita berambut ekor-kuda, mengamati arlojinya lalu menjawab, "Enam kurang sepuluh menit."

"Tunggu sepuluh menit lagi di dekat _Bonsho_[1]," Ryoma membalas singkat lalu kembali meneruskan tugas. Namun mereka tidak segera beranjak ke arah tunjukannya. Si wanita menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya yang besar, berkata sambil mengernyit heran, "Hei ini... garis lapangan tenis bukan?"

Ryoma mendongak dari kain bungkus net, "Iya," jawabnya santai.

"Ini ulah Nanjiroh?"

Ryoma mengangguk, sekarang bergegas mencabut tiang penyangga net. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya agar bisa segera pergi dan terbebas dari kewajiban menemani tamu-tamu ayahnya. Walau mungkin mereka belum tahu kalau sedang bicara dengan anak dari orang yang mereka cari.

"Jadi dia masih main tenis—? Tunggu... jangan-jangan kamu ini 'Ryoma'?"

Yang dipanggil hanya membalas asal-asalan, "Eheh..."

"Eh," wanita itu berkata heran, "Seingatku Nanjiroh pernah bilang kalau dia punya anak perempuan—ya, Tezuka, mantan murid bodohku itu menamai anak perempuannya dengan 'Ryoma', dan memang benar nama adalah doa," Ryoma agak berjengit saat wanita itu menepuk bahunya kuat-kuat, "...kukira tadi kau ini bocah lelaki. Sori."

"Ah. Itu bapakku[2]—" Ryoma menunjuk arah tertentu, mengenali sosok serampangan berseragam petugas kuil memakai sandal kayu dan sapu yang disampirkan asal-asalan di bahu, "Jadi, selamat sore..."

Ryoma melepaskan diri dari lengan si wanita dengan gerakan sigap. Dia baru akan mengepit tiang, memanggul kain berisi net sementara satu tangan menenteng keranjang saat karupin berlari dengan berisik, masih berkutat dengan bola tenis yang menggelinding. Hanya butuh satu lompatan akurat dari kucing persia itu untuk menabrak keranjang bola yang berada di tangan Ryoma. Korban tabrakan terjungkal mundur akibat ketidakseimbangan beban dan bola-bola kembali tercecer.

Lima menit kemudian wanita yang menjadi tamu Nanjiroh itu menyuruh si pemuda berkacamata bernama Tezuka untuk membantu Ryoma memunguti (kembali) bola-bola tenis yang tersebar.

* * *

><p>Kunimitsu Tezuka mengenali anak bertopi Fila putih dan bercelana pendek dengan merek sama, yang tengah melakukan <em>twist serve<em> spektakuler di salah satu lapangan milik klub tenis Seigaku. Melawan salah satu anggota tim reguler-nya, Fuji Shusuke. Tentu saja dia mengenali anak di balik bayangan topi itu karena dia menghabiskan setengah jam untuk membantu memungut dan menghitung bola-bola tenis dalam kegelapan halaman suatu kuil. Dia bernama Echizen Ryoma, dan dia sebenarnya berjenis kelamin perempuan.

"_Fifty-fourty!_" suara rendah dari pinggir lapangan menggema dengan antusiasme berlebih, mengalihkan perhatian beberapa orang. Tezuka mengamati anggota tim-nya; Oishi si rambut cepak dan Kikumaru yang lupa menutup mulut karena takjub, serta Inui yang berulangkali membetulkan letak kacamata. Semua kelihatan terkejut melihat gerakan anak kelas satu tersebut.

"Coba jelaskan," Oishi terlihat berusaha keras untuk tidak terlalu membelalak, "kenapa dia nggak ikut klub tenis?"

"Si kecil itu hebat... Fuji kalah tiga game lho! Apa Fuji sengaja, eh?" Kikumaru turut mengemukakan opininya, "Kelas satu, lagi! Si kecil itu bisa jadi _ace_ kita lho Tezuka!"

Inui ikut nimbrung, "Aku dapat data baru lagi dari Fuji..."

Di belakang mereka, pelatih klub tersebut—Ryuzaki Sumire, wanita dengan rambut yang diikat ekor-kuda mengamati pertandingan dengan tampang serius. Sesekali mengawasi ekspresi anak-anak didiknya. Begitu Kikumaru melompat takjub saat Fuji kalah dari pertandingan itu (wasit kembali berteriak antusias '_Game and match_! Dimenangkan oleh Echizen Ryoma!'), Ryuzaki memutuskan sudah waktunya dia menengahi.

"Tentu saja dia bisa bersaing dengan Fuji... anak itu juara empat kali berturut-turut di kejuaran tenis Amerika."

Ryuzaki hanya bisa bertatap pandang dengan seluruh anggota reguler Seigaku yang seakan berharap kalimatnya tadi itu hanya gurauan.

"Ajak dia masuk klub dong kalau begitu, pelatih!" Kikumaru berseru keras, sikutnya nyaris menyenggol rusuk Oishi.

"Kalau dia punya niat pasti sejak dulu gabung," Ryuzaki menjawab sigap, matanya mengawasi Ryoma yang mengembalikan raket pada si pemilik yang tak lain adalah cucu perempuannya sendiri, Sakuno, "Walau begitu kemampuan klub tenis perempuan Seigaku belum cukup untuk membawa anak itu ke turnamen beregu yang lebih bermutu. Akan lebih baik kalau dia ikut turnamen umum untuk pemain non-beregu saja."

Butuh limabelas detik bagi mereka yang mendengarkan untuk bisa memahami maksud ucapan Ryuzaki. Kecuali bagi Tezuka yang sudah tahu gender Echizen Ryoma serta Inui yang kemampuan analisisnya di atas rata-rata, tentu saja.

"Orangtua mana coba yang menamai anak perempuan mereka dengan sebutan 'Ryoma'?!" Kikumaru berteriak keras hingga seluruh lapangan bisa mendengarnya. Yang digosipkan hanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan bergumam rendah, "..._mada mada dane_."

* * *

><p>Otori Chotaro tidak sering melihat pasangan <em>double<em>-nya menyapa orang. Sejak ditunjuk sebagai partner Shishido Ryo, dia jadi memiliki kebiasaan untuk pulang bersama setelah latihan klub berakhir apalagi menjelang turnamen Kanto yang menuntut mereka untuk berlatih lebih intensif. Dari kebiasaan inilah dia jadi lebih mengenal pemuda yang selalu memakai topi terbalik itu, terutama sifat Shishido yang jarang menjadi inisiator tiap bertegur sapa.

Kecuali saat ini.

"Hei,"

Chotaro memandang takjub. Seniornya baru saja menyapa anak lelaki bertopi putih, semoga saja tidak sedang melempar insult. Ternyata tidak, karena Shishido menunjuk tas raket tenis milik anak yang dia sapa dan berkata, "Kau main tenis juga?"

Chotaro hanya mengawasi dari tempatnya berdiri, di deretan rak manga konbini yang mereka sambangi. Seratus meter dari TKP, di deretan rak CD.

Anak itu menjawab dengan gumaman pelan. Badannya yang kecil tak sesuai dengan ukuran tas raket yang kelihatannya berat.

"Ikut klub tenis mana?" Shishido bertanya lagi sambil memilah-milah CD terbaru yang dipajang di rak paling atas. Chotaro mengingat-ingat menu makan siang mereka tadi. Mencoba lari dari realitas dengan mengaitkan makanan dengan mood aneh seniornya saat ini.

"Oh. Ini. Cuma ambil raket yang habis diganti senar. Bukan dari latihan tenis."

Satu hal yang disadari Chotaro adalah gelagat anak bertopi putih itu yang ingin segera pergi dari hadapan seniornya. Entah kenapa Shishido tidak menyadari itu.

"Oohh..."

Chotaro juga agak terkejut dengan nada 'Ooh' milik partner double-nya itu. Sejak kapan 'Ooh' milik Shishido begitu lembut, eh?! Kecurigaannya bertambah saat Shishido ikut mengantri di belakang anak bertopi putih. Satu album CD telah berada di tangan, dan dia memanggil Chotaro untuk meminjam uang. Padahal Shishido baru saja mengeluh kalau dia sudah terlalu banyak beli CD.

...dan saat di luar konbini begitu Chotaro menyelesaikan pembayaran (dia mengantri dua di belakang mereka), seniornya itu tengah meminum Fanta kalengan dengan riang padahal tadi dia tidak membeli minuman kaleng apapun.

Esok harinya, Shishido menolak ajakan Chotaro untuk pulang bersama karena dia sudah berjanji untuk 'memainkan satu game' dengan salah satu kenalan.

Mau tak mau ingatan Chotaro kembali pada anak bertopi warna putih yang mereka temui di konbini kemarin. Kalau saja Chotaro mau mengingat-ingat lagi, dia akan tahu bahwa itu bukan kali pertama dia bertemu dengan sosok kecil ber-aura arogan dan memakai topi Fila warna putih...

* * *

><p>[1] – Bonsho; bel logam besar di kuil-kuil Budha Jepang.<p>

[2] – Ryoma memanggil Nanjiroh dengan 'Oyaji' dan panggilan dalam Bahasa Indonesia yang paling mendekati ya 'Bapak' :3


End file.
